Many businesses have dedicated telecommunication systems that enable computers, telephones, facsimile machines and the like to communicate with each other, through a private network, and with remote locations via a telecommunications service provider. In most buildings, the dedicated telecommunications system is hard wired using telecommunication cables that contain conductive wire. In such hard wired systems, dedicated wires are coupled to individual service ports throughout the building. The wires from the dedicated service ports extend through the walls of the building to a telecommunications closet or closets. The telecommunications lines from the interface hub of a main frame computer and the telecommunication lines from external telecommunication service providers may also terminate within a telecommunications closet.
A patching system is typically used to interconnect the various telecommunication lines within a telecommunications closet. In a telecommunications patching system, all of the telecommunication lines are terminated within a telecommunications closet in an organized manner. The organized terminations of the various lines are provided via the structure of the telecommunications closet. A mounting frame having one or more racks is typically located in a telecommunications closet. The telecommunications lines terminate on the racks, as is explained below. It is noted that the patching systems described herein may be used in connection with data center environments, providing interconnection between servers, switches, storage devices, and other data center equipment, as well as office/LAN environments.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical prior art rack 10 is shown. The rack 10 retains a plurality of patch panels 12 that are mounted to the rack 10. On each of the patch panels 12 are located port assemblies 14. The illustrated port assemblies 14 each contain a plurality of optical communication connector ports (e.g., SC, ST, LC ports, etc.) 16. Each of the different communication connector ports 16 is hard wired to one of the communication lines. Accordingly, each communication line is terminated on a patch panel 12 in an organized manner. In small patch systems, all communication lines may terminate on the patch panels of the same rack. In larger patch systems, multiple racks may be used, wherein different communication lines terminate on different racks.
In FIG. 1, interconnections between the various communication lines are made using patch cords 20. Both ends of each patch cord 20 are terminated with connectors 22. One end of a patch cord 20 is connected to a connector port 16 of a first communication line and the opposite end of the patch cord 20 is connected to a connector port 16 of a second communications line. By selectively connecting the various lines with patch cords 20, any combination of communication lines can be interconnected.
In office/LAN environments, as employees move, change positions, and/or add and subtract lines, the patch cords in a typical telecommunications closet may be rearranged quite often. In data center environments, patching information requires updates based on provisioning/addition/subtraction of servers, switches, storage devices, and other data center equipment. Therefore, it is important to maintain a log or tracing system which provides port identification information, patch cord connection information and/or patch cord identification information. This information may be recorded and updated on handwritten or preprinted labels adjacent to the connector ports. Handwritten or preprinted patch cord labels (i.e., labels affixed or clipped to patch cords) may also provide connectivity information by providing a unique identifier for each patch cord. The overall interconnections of the various patch cords in a telecommunications closet may be monitored by manually updating a paper or computer based log.
These solutions suffer from numerous drawbacks. Handwritten or preprinted labels offer limited space for documenting connectivity information and are subject to error if and when they are updated. Also, handwritten or preprinted labels may obscure each other, especially in high density installations, and may be difficult to read in dark environments, such as telecommunications closets. Furthermore, handwritten or preprinted labels do not provide an automated log or tracing system for the patch cords. Where a paper or computer based log is employed, technicians may neglect to update the log each and every time a change is made. These manually updated logs are also prone to erroneous entries.
Therefore, regardless of the procedure used, the log or tracing system inevitably becomes less than 100% accurate and a technician has no way of reading where each of the patch cords begins and ends. Accordingly, each time a technician needs to change a patch cord, the technician manually traces that patch cord between two connector ports. To perform a manual trace, the technician locates one end of a patch cord and then manually follows the patch cord until he/she finds the opposite end of that patch cord. Once the two ends of the patch cord are located, the patch cord can be positively identified.
It may take a significant amount of time for a technician to manually trace a particular patch cord, particularly within a collection of other patch cords. Furthermore, manual tracing may not be completely accurate and technicians may accidentally go from one patch cord to another during a manual trace. Such errors may result in misconnected telecommunication lines which must be later identified and corrected. Also, it may be difficult to identify the correct port to which a particular patch cord end should be connected or disconnected. Thus, ensuring that the proper connections are made can be very time-consuming, and the process is prone to errors in both the making of connections and in keeping records of the connections. Accordingly, a need exists for accurately and quickly tracing, detecting and identifying the ends of patch cords in a telecommunications closet. A need also exists for accurately and quickly knowing which ports are connected by patch cords.